Drawn into your Eyes
by Haunted Morphine
Summary: An act of carelessness leaves Riku injured and vulnerable on Castle Oblivion's floor. When Zexion feels a pang where his heart should have been, he is led to where the teen lies. Zexion was always drawn into Riku's eyes... Zexion/Riku


I haven't written anything in a long time, which is quite saddening, but I had a sudden, violent urge to write this and it wouldn't go away until booted up OpenOffice and started to write it.

_This one shot contains the pairing of Zexion/Riku. Turn back if that isn't your cup of tea._

Onwards to the fanfic!

* * *

><p><em>Drawn into your Eyes<em>

Riku should have been paying more attention.

The heartless had attacked him when he was least expecting it, resulting in a nasty injury to his arm, along with a sore head and side. The keyblade master of darkness had barely managed to get through the area before he opened the door and fell to the floor with a loud 'thump'. Cursing to himself as the hard landing hurt his side and arm even more, the silveret stared wishfully at the door ahead of him, knowing that if his injuries didn't hurry the hell up and heal, he'd never be able to make it out of this castle. That in itself was a disquieting thought because he had to get out of this lifeless place as soon as he could. The whiteness of it all was slowly starting to chip away at his sanity.

The silveret decided that if he was going to be stuck in this place for a while, he may as well try to get some sleep. He moved over to a wall, leaning against it and slowly closing his blue green eyes, his body on the alert for any enemy, namely an Organization XIII member, that would try to attack him while he was vulnerable.

Zexion blew his bangs out of his eyes as he leaned against the opposite wall. It was getting tiresome tracking down Sora's friend, Riku, but he had to continue doing it. Vexen and Lexaeus noticed that he was paying the silveret more attention than he deserved (or so Vexen had put it), but something about Riku drew the slate haired Nobody to the boy. Could it be his blue green eyes, distrusting of the world with a hint of teenage rebellion in them? Or could it be the way he fought through every challenge they put in front of him, and reigned victorious in the end? Putting a gloved hand to his mouth in thought, the cloaked schemer tilted his head to the side in thought.

Suddenly, he felt a strange pang where his heart would have been if he had one. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Zexion put a hand over where the pang had been. Something told him that Riku had been injured, but what that something was, he didn't know. He lowered his hand back to his side and teleported in a veil of darkness. The thought of Riku getting hurt was a thought that the slate haired Nobody didn't want to dwell on for too long. Why was this? Zexion didn't even know himself.

Riku's eyes shot open when he saw someone teleport into the room that he was in. The man was a bit taller than him, although not by much, and his slate blue hair covered his left eye. The right eye, the one that was visible, was a bright, burning blue, and scanned the area with sharp precision. He had on the standard Organization XIII cloak, and it was then that the teen realized this man was a member of the Organization.

"Who...are you?" Riku whispered, hating the weak tone to his voice. He tried to summon his weapon, but to no avail, and hissed in annoyance. He tried to back up further against the wall when the man started to come closer, clenching his teeth when he found he couldn't.

"I am not here to cause you harm." The man's cool, monotonous voice spoke as he walked over to the silveret and knelt down next to him. A gentle hand placed itself on Riku's sore arm, causing him to hiss in discomfort and try to pull his arm away. The man's fingers began to make slow, soothing circles on the injured limb, causing Riku to sigh and calm down. "Were you careless?"

"For once, yeah, I was." The teen replied, eyeing the slate haired Nobody with curiosity, as well as slight suspicion. Why would a member of Organization XIII soothe the pain in his arm with those magic fingers of his, and speak to him in such a gentle tone?

An emotionless chuckle passed through the man's lips as he moved his fingers away from Riku's arm. "Everyone makes mistakes in battle, even Nobodies like me." His hand returned to its spot on the teen's arm, his visible bright blue eye closing as he chanted something in a language Riku couldn't understand. The pain in his arm slowly vanished until the only indication that he had been injured in the first place was the dried blood there.

As the Nobody began to patch up the silveret's less serious injuries with some bandages he seemingly materialized, Riku said "It's mainly tiredness, but I'm sure I'll be fine, after this, thank you." Seeing the man look at him with that bright blue eye that could easily light up a dark night, he asked, "What's your name?"

"Zexion." The Nobody replied coolly, standing up. "There are greater enemies waiting for you up ahead. Be careful, and you'll need this." Reaching into his ebony black cloak, Zexion took out a card and held it out to the teenager.

Zexion, Riku mused. Such an unusual name, but he found it rolled off the tongue well with him. With a small smile he took the card from the Nobody's gloved hand and said "Thanks. Is there any chance I could rest first?"

The Nobody nodded curtly, his visible eye once again closing. When that eye closed, the teen thought, it was as if all light had gone out in a once bright city. He blushed at the horrible cliche as Zexion began to speak. "Of course. I shall seal off this area so that no other Organization member can reach this place."

Without thinking, the teen blurted out "You can stay, if you'd like." Seeing Zexion stare at him with an eyebrow arched in confusion, Riku sputtered out unintelligible words, which only caused the Nobody to chuckle in an emotionless manner.

"I will guard you until you decide to carry on. Will you not leave this place without your friend?"

Riku shook his head. "No, I need to find Sora."

Zexion sat down by the white walls, and Riku noticed that his black cloak along with his slate blue hair made him stand out like a bright yellow painting on a pure black wall. "If that is your wish, then I shall not stand in your way." His eye looked at the opposite wall with a look that could be best described as boredom, if Nobodies could feel emotions.

The teen seemed to be on a roll for doing things without thinking, as he sat down next to Zexion and leaned against him, his head lowering itself to rest on the Nobody's shoulder. His bright clothes and silver hair were the polar opposite of Zexion's black cloak and slate blue hair, so much that Riku looked like light and Zexion dark.

The Nobody looked at Riku before his gaze shifted back to the wall he was looking at earlier. "You should not trust me." he said in a monotonous voice as he lightly bit down on his bottom lip.

Riku looked up at Zexion before resting his head back on the Nobody's shoulder, his blue green eyes closing. "Logic tells me that, and yet...there is something about you I do trust, and cannot help to trust."

The slate haired Nobody looked at the teen once again, confusion obvious in his eye. "What is it about me?"

His eyes opening, Riku looked up so that he and Zexion were staring each other in the eyes. "I don't know, you just...draw me in."

"Draw you in?" Zexion found that tragically amusing, as he chuckled an emotionless chuckle. "You're drawn to the wrong people."

Blue green eyes stared into bright blue as Riku whispered. "So I'm told, but you're not as bad as you think."

"Am I not? I am a member of Organization XIII, you and your friend's sworn enemy." Zexion could not understand why he hadn't moved, looked away from those piercing eyes, done _something _other than nothing, but those eyes seemed to cement him to this one spot.

"And yet you aided me, when you had the perfect opportunity to kill me." Riku retorted, and for once, the slate haired Nobody didn't have a response to that.

A few minutes of silence later, he came up with one. "Unlike the others, I do not harm those which pose no threat to me." He hoped this would make the silveret be silent, but nothing ever worked his way, did it?

"And you don't pose a threat to me."

Damn. What is with this boy, Zexion asked himself. It was as if he knew exactly what to say so he wouldn't have anything to say against him. A slow smirk made its way onto Riku's face as he realized that he possibly won the argument, and those eyes finally left his face. The Nobody was relieved before he felt the now familiar weight of Riku's head on his shoulder and he tensed slightly.

"Not this time, but in the future, our paths may cross again as enemies. You would do well to remember that." The opposite wall became Zexion's best friend as he resumed staring at it. "Now rest and regain your strength. Talking does nothing to help that."

"I will never see you as an enemy...I would do nothing." The silveret murmured, his eyes slowly closing as he began to fall asleep. His breathing slowed as he fell into the pits of sleep, and when it slowed to a certain extent, the slate haired Nobody knew that the teen had fallen asleep completely.

Confusion rushed through Zexion like a waterfall as he looked at Riku, the wall, and then Riku again. "Do nothing...why? What is with..." his eye closed as he tried to understand why the teen, a friend of keyblade master, would do nothing against his sworn enemy. "I do not understand..."

His body instantly tensed up as he felt Riku's arms wrap around him as he slept, his face nuzzling itself into the tacticians chest. Was this...hugging? The schemer told himself repeatedly in his mind that Riku was just asleep, that he would never do this if he was awake. However, as the teen moaned in pain and nuzzled his face deeper into Zexion's cloak, he realized that the teen was possibly...seeking comfort because he was in pain.

"This is strange...but..." his arms slowly wound themselves around the teen's smaller body, and Zexion couldn't help but realize that their bodies fit together when they were like this. An odd thing to notice, but this was hardly a normal situation, Zexion mused. "This is reassuring to people who are injured, or so I had heard."

The tension in Riku's smaller body seemed to leave when the schemer wrapped his arms around him, a lazy yet content smile making its way onto his face. Zexion knew that if the other members of the Organization knew about this, that he had healed, protected, and shown Riku the way he had to go to find Sora, that he would face high punishment, but in this one moment, he didn't care. All that mattered was that he protected the body that was in his arms.

After all, he wasn't drawn in by a lot of people, and he wasn't about to let Riku go that easily.

* * *

><p>Yes, I know, OOCness. I hope that I kept them in character at least a little bit (but hey, Zexion isn't completely emotionless and maybe Riku would open up after Zexy healed himprotected him?). This is based off a roleplay that I did with another friend on this website, if you were curious. I may make a part 2 to this, depending on the interest level and where my muse wants to take me.

Constructive Criticism, as always, is welcome!


End file.
